Falling in Love with you
by The Rapist of the new world
Summary: Chapter 18: Lover's Reunion. Pairing: TykiLavi, Yullen Read and review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, this is my second piece in the Daa Gray man's fic. This will be a chapter's story. I do not own the manga at all, neither the character. Also, this is written in Lavi's point of view. Sometimes it will be in third person. Enjoy!**** The previous one is still under construction for the third chapter. If I manage to get to the fifth, I'll update it. **

CHAPTER 1: Secure

I dragged my legs heavily against the land. Bruises were ornamented all over my skin. My pants were no longer a long pants like they used to be and what was left now was just enough to cover my knee. My nose was bleeding, my eyes were purple blue, and I felt like collapsing anytime. Allen was nowhere to be seen, same goes to Kanda. Rinali had been taken by Rhode and most of the finders were dead in the battle. The Akuma had evolved one stage further; stage three. Their strength rose dramatically and they were smarter than the level two. All their weapons were upgraded and we, we were half shocked by their ability. Even more terrifying, they were attacking not in a small group but too big for just the four of us exorcists to handle.

_Damn Akuma._

I managed to escape. Hopefully, just hopefully, Allen and the others would make it too. I leaned against the tree to stop myself from falling down. I had to survive. Cuts and bruises wouldn't kill me, right? Talking about trees, there were trees everywhere in this area. I could make little distinction of the difference in the trees position; otherwise, they were all the same. Where was I? This area was too discrete. I wasn't familiar to it. I must have been walking in a remote place where trees could grow so high to roof the ground.

_Damn Akuma._

My nose was bleeding heavily; sounds of the blood drip echoed in the forest although the trees were meant to be a good sound absorber. I wiped the blood with my hand, staring in amazed at how much blood had I lost in the battle. Yet, looking at it made my head spinning. The odour, the colour, I was disgusted. I felt like vomiting and I did. Again, only red liquid was thrown out from my mouth. I wiped the blood away, bearing the rotten smell that was hurting my nose. Had my internal organ been destroyed as well? If not, why would I puke blood?

_Damn Akuma._

This wasn't the time to be thinking about blood. Let me lose all of the blood that I have but I didn't want to lose my friends. I had to find them. I continued to pace slowly with the support of the trees. Even though I was weak, I believed my friends would need me now. I'm such a coward if I were to run away. Thinking about it made me feel like an important person.

Suddenly, I heard a soft rustling carried by the wind. I put myself on guard, ready to attack the follower. The being that was moving was quite agile as the sounds changed in direction every time I turned my head towards it. I felt endangered.

"Come out, you chicken!" I challenged, baiting the souls to come out from its hiding place. It was when I turned my view to my left; I met a pair of eyes glaring straight into mine. I backed away from the figure, defending myself with my innocence. A man, with grease to hold his hair backwards stared at me intentionally. It was then I realised that the man was a member of the Noah clan.

"What do you want?" I asked in suspicion, narrowing my eyes at him. He sighed, pretending to fix his already in the right position white gloves.

"You asked me to come out and so I did", he replied in the terms of argument in favour of my question, yet softer than the chorus of canaries. Even so, I didn't let my guard down so easily. No Noah can be trusted, even if they were trying to help.

"Where's my friend?" I asked, staying on guard in case he would have to come to attack me. I was sure that he would for I was an exorcist and the Noah was ordered to terminate every exorcist that was standing in their way.

"Other than that girl, I had no idea where the rest is", he answered, so straight forwardly as if he was scared to lie to me.

So, Rinali was with them after all. I had to go to save her by all means no matter in what condition I was in. I attempted to move a bit forward without the support of the trees but the pain in my internal organ was restricting my movements. I fall onto my knees.

"Hey, you shouldn't be moving too much", warned him. I glared at him, half expecting for him to laugh at the weak me. Nevertheless, he showed no intention of making fun of my current condition and I thought I saw the hint of care in his serious expression for a short while. _Don't think it that way, Lavi. He's your enemy._

"Mind your own business", I snapped, stubbornly stood again and attempted another move. This time, it was a total failure for I collapsed and a hand grabbed me from hitting the ground. My body was turned around to face my helper. Just as I thought, he was concerning about me and slowly I lose my consciousness with my face buried on his chest.

My world was darkened. Funny, I felt so secured.

**A/N: You can send reviews to me. The other thing is, the story before is actually a one shot. I mistakenly clicked on the up date thingy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, it****'****s me again! Anyway, I****'****m here to inform that update will be very slow and there is a Yullen pairing that comes later in the story. It****'****s dramatic Irony for the author! I****'****ve completed the twentieth chapter for this story though. **

CHAPTER 2: Under the mercy of a Noah

It was warm and comfortable, warm and comfortable. I was lying on a soft mattress and I smelled no more blood, just the rosy scent of the air. Deliberately, I opened my eyes, wondering where in the world was I. Up on my head was no longer tree leaves roofing. Instead, it was replaced with the stone cold ceiling with figures of angels cavern on it.

I felt my left hand was in grab of something, or rather someone. I intended to look at the person and saw the man earlier dozing on the chair next to the bed with my hand in his palm. For the first time in my life, I had approved that the Noah before my eyes was beautifully proportioned, well bred and a gentleman. What was he doing? Shouldn't he be killing me like the other exorcists that he had stole their souls from? One more thing, why would he be holding my hand? It was quite bizarre.

I tried to free my hand from his grab but instead, I made him woke up. He blinked at me a couple of times before placing his hand on my forehead. Then, he smiled; his face illuminating his assurance. Yet, why exactly would he need to be relieved for? I'm his enemy. He should destroy me. Maybe I could provoke him to do so. I did not want to be in the enemy's mercy. It was a major blow to an exorcist pride.

"Please don't move. Your body is still weak", he said, caressing my hair, asking me to be a good boy.

"Why shouldn't I? It's my body. I'll decide", I replied stubbornly but instead he was the one to giggle at my reaction.

"Excuse me?" I asked awkwardly. Nobody had ever laughed at me when I said something sternly. How dare he, other than Kanda Yuu, laugh at me when I stated my right to choose?

"Tell me, what makes you thing you are invincible?" he asked with a grin.

"In- Invincible? What are you talking about? I never say anything like that", I protested, feeling a bit distracted by his sudden question.

"Your eyes are showing it", he answered smoothly, choking all my responses in my throat. He smiled again and rose from the chair.

"You're not going anywhere. This is more than a request. Please endure it and stay until you are fully recovered", he said before disappearing from my sight. I gaped, not able to say anything. Stay here? I knew my pride was shredding away, just because I was in the mercy of the Noah clan.

XxxXxxX

After a few hours staring at the bookshelves emptily, I decided to walk around the room for a while. With the help of the wall, I made my way to a portrait in the middle of the room. Underneath it was written Tyki. So, his name was Tyki. That was a weird name and here I thought my name was the one that was odd. I smiled, enjoying myself at the idea.

I was about to check the bookshelves when he came back with a tray of food; a tray that was filled with delicious treat, far beyond the way I imagined the food would be, such as the dog food.

"I've told you to stay in bed", he said, looking at me seriously.

"It's boring to watch the ceiling, you know", I replied as a matter of fact-ly. He put down the tray and led me to the bed. Man, I felt like a cancer patient. He placed a small table on my lap, specially made for bed breakfast, and set the tray in front of me.

"Did you put poison in this?" I asked jokingly.

"No, bunny", he replied sweetly.

Bunny? Eww….

"Don't call me that. I'm a guy, if you noticed", I grunted in disapproving look. I hope he did realise that I was a male for I was sure he would because I was obviously a man even though I was born with a beautiful smile and red hair. Panda used to tell me that my mother was a very beautiful woman and I resembled most of her appearance except for a certain part of my body that I've collected after my dad.

"Then, what should I call you? Cupcake?" he asked teasingly.

"Not that either. Call me other than that", I said, disapproving the name that he was trying to establish on my forehead as the official stamp to my existence.

"Should I call you sweetie then?" he asked with another smile.

"What?" I leapt in shock.

"Nothing. I was just making a fool of myself", he pretended, looking to his knees and then back to me.

"Call me Lavi", I said coldly. I pronounced the name clearly and he parroted after me.

"You want to be called Lovey? Then, that settles it", he said and rose back to his feet. Of course, he misheard me. Nevertheless, I have no intention to correct the mistake. As long as it sounded similar, I would let him pass just about that.

"Are you going somewhere, Tyki?" I asked, scooping another bite into my mouth. I hated to admit it, but for some reason, the food here tasted more delicious than Jerry's cooking.

"Yeah, I'm still a part of Noah existence as you can see", he replied in a remorse tone. I wonder why…

"Then, could you give me some books to read? At least, I could kill the time with them", I requested with my spoon pointing at the shelves. I didn't want to spend the rest of my presence studying the furniture or at the wall meaninglessly. He took out a few books out of the shelves and placed it next to me. After that, he closed the door, leaving me alone in the prison like room.

That was when I realised my eye patch and my innocence had been taken away.

**R/R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! It's me again. Update are rarely and please review. I love you all!**

CHAPTER 3: Mess up emotion

Tyki tottered across the courtyard with one of his hand in his coat pocket. He had retrieved the innocence from Lavi while the said guy was still unconscious and he had no idea what to do with it. He was feeling guilty to take such advantage on Lavi, resulting himself to stop in the middle of the courtyard. Known for his double personality, an argument on the problem between the white side and the black side slipped into his mind uninvited.

_Give it to the earl _his white side spoke.

**But Lavi will hate me for that **argued his black side.

_So, what? Job and family matters are more vital _responded his white side

**But Lavi matter is as vital as the family matters to me **the black side responded against it.

_Why is he so important? Have you been keeping something away from me, Black? _Asked the white side in suspicion.

**Um… well… It's personal, you know. What the hell?! Don't make me stuttered, you damn white! **Scolded the black side to the white side. Couldn't he be more insane than he was now? Adding Lavi into his lifetime story would mean a lot to him but he couldn't deduct his important role as the Noah clan. He was stuck like a piggy in the middle.

_What do you mean by personal? I'm you, you know. So, you have to share with me _said the white side, forcing the black to reveal his secret.

**No way, you're going to spoil it. I know you, white. You are a damn bastard; you know** objected the black side. Okay, maybe calling himself a damn bastard was too much, but then, that was the white side of him that damn bastard.

He was definitely an inch away from his insanity.

_He was getting to you _warned the white side.

**So, what's your pin point of it? **asked the black side, if with image, raising it's eyebrow to encounter the white's perspective.

_That you are becoming crazy _White pointed out his thought.

**I'm crazy enough to have to talk to you, white. I don't care if the thought of Lavi would drive me to commit suicide now, I'm telling you. Not that I would but still… You get the whole idea **said Black, thinking that the imagery he was using was very inappropriate.

_So, that without doubt is a confession of your feeling towards that guy. Man, you are really screwed up _laughed white.

In reality, he was blushing a brilliant shade of crimson.

_"_Damn me", he swore aloud, realising that White was right after all and that itself was adding the complexity to decide his next move.

XxxXxxX

Tick… Tick… Tick… How long had I been counting the tick? The room was getting darker as the day passed. Not that I would care but I had to admit it; it was lonely without Tyki around to talk to me. _What a collective thought! _I muttered to myself since there was no one else around.

Gradually, I started to think back about my innocence.

What would Tyki do with my innocence? Would he destroyed it or keep it? I knew the answer was obviously the first one since my innocence wasn't the heart. A heart would need a strong person to handle it. I changed my position of sleeping, this time with my eyes looking straight at the portrait. In the painting, I pictured him as a normal human who was beaming at me.

He would come to me, asking me my favourites and treated me kindly with his comfy words. I could smell him everywhere; a smell that would secure me in my sleep and when I was wide awake. He would catch me again if I were to fall down and lifted me to the bed .We could have a chat in the little room that I could call it home. I blamed him for being so good looking.

_Boy, why are you thinking like that, Lavi? You weren't supposed to have that kind of imagination for your enemy._

"Lavi, get a grip", I mumbled in the loneliness, reminding myself of my current position in the order. I am an exorcist and my job was to stop the Earl's evil plan. I wasn't some kind of lover face to anyone, but then again… If I were to retain my innocence, that was to say if it weren't destroyed, would I be able to kill Tyki after what he had done to me?

_I can't._ _I was indebted. _

I swore upon my soul that I couldn't. Why must this feeling developed in a very short time? It wasn't like in the first sight. It wasn't the liking of a hundred sights. It was just me, as I could think of the only reason, alone in the world of his. Kanda wasn't here, Allen wasn't here, Rinali was in Rhode's clutch and she might have lost her real self by now. If they were to place themselves in my shoes, they would probably agree with me. You don't kill people that you are indebted to. You just don't.

Or maybe there was another reason besides indebted.

I realised I was destroying myself. My ship had been wrecking little by little and soon enough it would sink into the deep boiling coldness of the sea. If I weren't to mend it now, it would be emendable later and I would suffer the consequences. I gave a long sigh for everything and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi, it's me again. How many times do I have to say this? ****Every time?**** Okay! Anyway, this is my fourth chapter. Good news! I've completed the chapter 26 of this story. Bad news, the story will have to be heightened by one rating due to ****Yaoi**** stuff in the short future. Boo… But I don't expect you all to press back button after hearing the news. Anyway, for now, the rating is still T for it still safe. I'll alert you later when this has to be changed. **

**Anyway, ****Yullen**** will come not far from now. Two more chapters I think. I think. Not determined yet. But don't worry. Even if the update is slow, the story is still going on because I don't have an author block! ****Yay****! Anyway, I'm not desperate for reviews but if you be kind enough, give me some feedback, please? Thank you for all people that ****is**** listening to my cry of heart. **

**One more thing, no funny story for D Gray Man for this update because I've been sending one to the Death note but if you know death note, you might as well check on it. **

CHAPTER 4: When indebted turn to be like.

It had been a week, as I figured, since Tyki had gone without news. The Akuma that had been slavering around the house kept me alive even though, as my senses told me, they hated me. They would come in with the food and medicine in the morning and in silence, leave me in the room until it was afternoon where they would come back with my lunch and clean cloth which would stay on until the next morning. I overheard the conversation among the akuma about '_master not wanting his precious to get fat'. _Of course I didn't get a clue what they were talking and I was sure that it had nothing to do with me.

And the whole week, I had been thinking a lot about him. Oddly, I was worrying for him. I had almost screamed the other day for his absence and the day before that, I was sobbing and accusing him for not returning back. Yesterday, I had prayed that he would turn up today to greet me, at least once.

Nevertheless, I knew I was beating my own game. He would not turn up.

"Man, what has gotten into me?" I asked myself, half screaming.

"What happened, Lovey?"

"Like that Tyki would return. I doubt it he would. Damn him! At least tell me before he goes! Tell me when he would come back so that I don't have to worry over him", I replied intensely.

So I replied.

You only replied when someone was talking to you, right? I wouldn't be that crazy that I could hear voices without its speaker.

I turned my head at whoever that was.

And I saw him standing there with my innocence in his left hand and my eye patch on the other.

XxxXxxX

Tyki approached me with graceful and neat steps. I couldn't help but to sulk, a sign of my criticism towards his sudden disappearance. He watched me in silence, keeping my innocence back into his pockets. Lately, I didn't quite care about the innocence, more than less finding myself caring too much for Tyki. It wasn't my fault that I had to behave this way. Then again, who was to be blame?

"How have you been doing, Lovey? Any improvement to your health?" he asked softly. I sulked in silence, expressing my anger towards him. Nonetheless, I was glad he was here yet, I found myself too angry to talk to him, too angry for he was being ignorant to me.

"Are you angry to me, Lovey?" he asked as if we were lovers for long.

"Shut up! I'm not talking to an evil guy like you", I pouted, burying my face on the mattress to avoid his glances.

"So, I'm evil to you. Is it because I'm a Noah?" he asked demandingly. I was shivering to hear his tone.

"No, you left me. That's why", I shouted and thank god, the pillow was reducing my volume. The next moment, I felt his touch caressing my hair, so gentle that I was beginning to like it.

"Is my existence important to you?" he whispered into my ears.

"I don't know", I muttered.

"Then, let's leave it just here. I can go anywhere I like without you worrying for me", he said and was readied to go. I peeked through my fingers. My emotions were clouding my heart. I didn't know what to do. I wanted him to stay but at the same time, my pride held me back from telling him to. I was confused; confused that I was frightened I could hurt myself.

"I don't know", I repeated, "I don't know why I was in the bed bothering myself to worry for you. I don't know why that I had to stare at your portrait and call you back like you can just pop out from the drawing magically. I don't know why I had to think about you more than the innocence, more than the world itself. Dammit! Are you some kind of god or something? The last time I check, you are just a human", I pulled myself closer to the bed, crying out all my frustration to him.

The truth is I was worshipping him.

Silence. Then, my ear caught heavy foot drapes. I couldn't distinguish if they were approaching or leaving.

"Don't leave", I looked up to him pleadingly, petrified he would leave me again. God knows what the Akuma would do to me.

I blamed my ears for cheating me because his face was now an inch away from mine. He tilted my chin so that my eye level would be the same as his. I was so nervous, closing my eyes to wait for a miracle to happen. Gradually, he drew closer until I felt a pair of wet lips connected to mine. The presence of something so muscular other than mine intrudes my zone, eagerly studying all that it could; my jaw, my inner cheeks; not even one to be missing.

The steaming breath, mine and his, circulated and we shared almost all the air that we could get, combining brilliantly in between the gape left. Stimulated, he added the gesture by fondling all the skin that was bare, causing me to whine crazily.

I didn't remember how long it had last. I didn't remember what I did after the kiss but all I could remember was I couldn't look at him the same way as I did before. My cheeks were shaded radiant red each time he stole a gaze at me, making me feel rather awkward to even stare at him for a split second.

Besides, we also discovered that we were falling for each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi, there! ****It's me again! ****Buhaa! Allen and Kanda**** and ****Rinali****are**** about to march into the story and they positively think that I will only made their life miserable! Well, what can I say? This is just an alternative story line for D Gray Man. ****Uuuu****…. Also, you must check out on **_**a cost of a **__**lying tracer machine**_** as well. Well, I'm not trying to make ****Lavi**** too helpless in the story but if you think that way, I'm sorry! sob… Sorry, ****Lavi****! hug ****Lavi****. Anyway, I'm totally positive that my message of this story would be similar to what Shakespeare tried to feed his spectators in Romeo ****and**** Juliet except it'll be in a boy and boy love form. ****Buha**

**Still, I am sort of e****ager to actually send all the 56**** pages that I wrote (will increase by time) in one post but I don't think that would be possible because I will only destroy my hope to make it ****more than 7 chapters****Will**** increase by time).**** Also, it is a celebratory mark for me because this is my first time writing a story that is equal in size with my coursework! Cheers and hurray!**** Sadly, I can only update it rarely….**** My mum said I can't play with internet too long or I'll be banned from it….**

**One more thing! Congratulation, you guys are correct in your guess for Dare that reflects the truth. It's . Oh, for those who hadn't read it yet, you can check the reviews to know the answer once you visit it. (Kanda said it was totally obvious). About the ****yaoi**** thingy, ****there would be something unexpected but hope you can bear with me later. (Kanda hated it though. He said that was madness**** and perverted****). I would not tell what actually happens because I don't want to spoil the surprise! ****Buha**

**Did I talk too long? Oh, well. Go on, read the story!**** I don't own the comic, just this story.****Buha****! Have some cookies by the way. ****P/S: ****The title doesn't make sense now but it will later. **

CHAPTER 5: Forgetful plus Witnesses

A month had passed, slipping in between my fingers before I could even hold it. I had forgotten my real purpose of living in this world and my real role in the humanity. For now, I wanted to lock the reality in the back of my mind, selfishly demanding to be showered with tenderness, willingly devoting myself to him. Little by little, I found myself attaching my soul near him, believing that no one in the world could tear us apart, faithfully obeying every single of his order.

Love is eccentric. I was eccentric.

Every day, I would find myself fearing to the thought of him leaving. I was restless for my fear would continuously cloud my mind, fearing that I would lose him. I would hold his hand tightly so that I knew he was there with me, protecting every single minute that I spent with him. I would disguise myself in womanly dress in order to avoid any recognition of the outside world. My world belonged to him.

However hard I tried, there would always be a way for the world to seize the happiness from me. Today of all day, I saw my greatest fear while going to the town with Tyki; my friends.

"Sir, have you seen a guy wearing like this? He has an eye patch on and a head band around his head. His name is Lavi. He has red hair and he is a bit talkative but he's nice", asked Allen, showing a picture of me.

"Sorry, boy. Never seen him around. Do you want to buy anything?" the shopkeeper asked politely, offering the buns to him.

"Oh, yeah. Boy, I'm hungry. Could I have two of the red bean bun and one sausage roll?" replied Allen, pointing to the bread of his choice.

"Here you go. If I were to see any sign of this man, I'll inform you", said the shopkeeper, handing the bag to him.

"Thank you", said Allen and skipped away cheerfully.

A few minutes later, Kanda and Rinali chipped in, passing me by the shoulders. Rinali's smile melted all the worries in me. She was safe despite of everything. I sighed in relieved to know that she had been rescued and was back to herself again.

Tyki whistled next to me, snapping me away from the thought of my friends.

"Do you want to go anywhere, bunny?" asked Tyki teasingly.

"I told you not to call me that a month ago", I expressed my disagreement. He giggled, glad to be able to distract me and we changed our direction towards the park.

"Do you have any where that you would want to go before the doctor appointment in particular?" he asked half whispering.

_Doctor appointment! Damn, I forgot! What happened to my photographic memory?_

"Let's buy something to eat and sit at the park then", I said, smiling back at him. He grabbed my hand and we strolled to the previous bakery. As we entered, my eyes met the shopkeeper's eyes.

"You seem to be staring at the bakery a while ago, Lovey. Is there anything that you would like to eat?" he questioned, observing the bread in the bakery shop.

"Yeah, I guess… I want to have the chocolate cake", I answered, pretending to be interested in cake. I looked at the chocolate cake by the window and from there; I could see Kanda, Rinali and Allen walking down the street, slowly fading away from my sight into the crowd.

"Sir, I want to take this chocolate cake. Can you put them in small box, please?" I asked, looking at the shopkeeper. Again, I caught the shopkeeper staring at me for a split second. Somehow, his stare didn't seem right to me.

"Sure, I'll get the box. Just… wait for a while", he said and trotted to the counter. When he returned back, he gave me another observing glance while slicing the cake before putting it into the box.

"Here you go. Please come again", he smiled and hand the box over to me.

XxxXxxX

Kanda perched on the branch with his eyes tailing after the couples passing by in the park in disgust. He had to loath them. For him, there was no such thing like love. Only people who like to hurt themselves would believe in that superstitious. These people were the monarchist.

_Bleh_

He glared warily at the moyashi who was ravenously chomping through his red bean bread. He wondered if all moyashi ate the same way as the silver haired boy was. He didn't have to imagine how a moyashi ate, of course, for there was a clear example in front of him.

Rinali squatted next to Allen. The two were playing 'who could spot the most intimate lover in the park?' during their short pause, betting over the sausage roll as the prize. It was meant for Kanda but the samurai exorcist refused to accept it, therefore leading them to play such game.

As they rested under the shady tree, they spotted a couple holding hands so close as if they were glued together. The girl in the blue dress (Allen supposed) had red hair and her boyfriend was wearing a top hat, suiting well his smart tuxedo. The red haired girl was carrying some sort of box in her hand. (It was actually Lavi in disguise).

"Well spotted, Allen", praised Rinali. Allen grinned at the compliment.

The two turned back their attention at the love birds, waiting for intimacy action to take place. Kanda tend to take his nap, avoiding himself from getting involved with Allen and Rinali's game. The couple was talking among themselves; the girl was eating something chocolaty and her boyfriend seemed to watch her intently.

Then and there, the action they were waiting for happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi, there! Here I am, once again! You all know about the incoming stories of **_**Hail O**_**, right? I've decided to send it because it has passed the 9****th**** page! Okay…. I am almost to the end writing this story, that's why I'm busying myself to write the next one. Anyway, ****buha****! I don't know what else to say! Oh, yeah! I want to ask if you guys want to see ****Yullen**** in mature action or not ****because**** I might manage myself to slip**** the actions**** in this one! (Kanda: Don't agree or you'll be close to the reaper) (Allen: No!!!!!! Don't flame her to write something like that!) Thank god, I'm glad I'm a girl or I would be having a lot of . Not a happy life, I must say. Anyways, please read****. As long as you have fun, I would continue to write. ****It's quite short because when I was writing this…. My imagination went too wild. When I ask my friend how it feels like when making out, she told me it was sort of wet. There was not much helping, I dare say. **

CHAPTER 6: Frailer than glass, sweeter than Chocolatte

Tyki and I chose to sit somewhere hidden so that we could have a free talk among ourselves while cuddling. There was no one here so I guessed it won't hurt to flirt a little. Even more, the scenery was too beautiful to be left plain; some passion could be depleted to make it livelier.

I scooped the chocolate cake into my mouth, licking the cream on the spoon with pleasure. The cake was too delicious and I wished I had bought more. Tyki wouldn't stop staring at me like an over protective angelic guardian. _Now, now, you're in the public. Don't let his stare let your guard off. _Like every so often, I dismissed the stream of consciousness away.

"You're a piece of art, Lovey", said Tyki, watching me eating. Even so, I could sense his trigger eyes watching more of me rather than just watching me eating.

"Why am I a piece of art?" I asked, raising one eyebrow in confusion.

"You're too lovely to be owned by anyone else. Your perfection lips could be easily destroyed if others were to hold you", he answered. I couldn't do much but flushed red beet.

"And furthermore…" he drew closer. "Your lips…" he drew even more closely and our eyes met. I blushed harder, embarrassed. "Are more fragile than the glass. Those sweet lips…" he was now an inch away from my nose. I could feel his warmth breath on my skin, adding more awkwardness in the atmosphere. "Taste better than chocolate", he finished his clause and our lips met in the butterfly kisses.

In desire, he swept all my conscience away, brushing his tongue against my jaws. I stiffened for although we have had our kisses before, I just couldn't stop myself from being agitated. His hands ran over my hair, pressing his lips harder against me. He broke my stiffened body with his graceful dance beat, slowly dragging me to enjoy it.

He lowered down his arm, wrapping protectively around my waist while continuing to stain my lips with his drool. I twined my arm around his neck, standing on the tip of my toe to reach him, cursing my height problem at the back of my mind. Ah, well, it was still kind of fortifying to be held on the waist by this man with the top hat.

In the midst of this affection, there was still a hint of survival for this uncertain relationship. At least for now, I could still believe.

XxxXxxX

"Wow, what a kiss!" exclaimed Allen still munching his half finished red bean bread.

"If only Kanda would understand me better... but that jerk is so damn cold", he muttered dreamily. _Kyaahhhh_His mind screamed fan girlishly at his own imagination of him kissing Kanda.

"What are you saying, Moyashi?" asked Kanda who was awake just in time to follow their conversation. He pointed his Mugen at the poor boy's head. Allen pouted and pushed the Mugen away from his head. He declined to repeat himself again.

"What a laugh! I'm not even saying anything about you", said Allen, denying the truth. The older boy 'tch-ed' and jumped down to the ground.

"I heard my name, Moyashi. Don't underestimate my auditory capability", warned Kanda, glaring sharply at Allen. Allen ignored him and looked at Rinali instead who was watching the couple leaving. Something came into her mind and she had the feeling that it would turn out to be dramatically interesting.

"Allen, are you still on for the sausage roll bet?" she asked, her eyes were still locked on the couple.

"Yeah, why not?" Allen accepted Rinali's challenge with a grin of victory-to-be.

"Don't act glory. Anyway, my gut says that this could turn out just interesting for us", said Rinali. Kanda however wasn't showing any agreement towards her.

"You don't have to follow, Yuu", insulted Allen, calling the samurai by his first name.

"Dare call me again by that name, you won't see the world tomorrow", Kanda notified darkly. His mugen was already in his clasp. Allen on the other hand showed no sign of horror. He darkly grinned at Kanda, ready to activate his innocence. Rinali, sensing the danger in the atmosphere came in the middle of the two enraged boys.

"Stop it. If both of you died, we will not find Lavi forever. Anyways, I don't want to be the one to inform Komui your death. So, please, have your self control over things", she said sternly. Allen smiled murderously (only Allen is capable to do this because everyone else can only shot death glare) at Kanda but Kanda seems to calm down quicker than usual; he had no intention to die before he was declared as a hero in the battle field.

"Okay, now that you guys have calmed down, let's stalk the couple just now. Agree or not, we have to stick together and that means you, Kanda, have to come along with us as well", Rinali pointed and the group quietly followed the couple.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N****: Hi, there! It's me again! How are you? ****Anyway, sorry for the late update but the next chap might be latter than this.****Booooooo****!!!!! Anyway, I'm working to the end! OK…. I've just finish my exam so; I'm quite in a good mood. Still, ****Yullen**** is hard to appear. I never thought that they would be as late as this! Still, they have the chemistry so they will definitely be together! Oh, how nice of you, Mania-****chan****? (Kanda: Huh, like I will ever like the ****moyashi****) Don't huh, Kanda! Of course, you will! The Hail O is updated as well. This is another short chapter. Nothing else can I say, can I? **

CHAPTER 7: More than the original plan

My stomach churned. I had a bad feeling that someone was following us. I tried to shake the nonsense off my mind and yet I found myself clinging tightly on Tyki's shirt. The said man halted and looked at me in amazement. I did not like this ambiguous composition; it was a mixture of my happiness and incessant fear welling up in the centre of my soul.

"What's wrong, Lovey?" asked Tyki anxiously.

"I… I…" I stuttered, not able to say it out loud.

"Is there anything that is bothering you?" Tyki beginning to feel uneasy with my sudden change of behaviour. The moment he was becoming restless, I've decided. He must know my fear.

"Tyki, you have to listen", I voiced out.

"What is it, Lovey?" he asked, growing more concern in my attitude.

"Whatever happens in the future, you must keep this in your mind. I…. I…" I gulped. It took me a lot of my will power to let it slip from my mouth. It never appeared to me that it could be very complicated to express my true passion for him.

"Lovey?" he looked at me thoughtfully.

"Dammit, I like you more than I originally planned. In fact, I love you that I would die if I lie to myself. I don't want to leave but in case, in case to some degree the occasion that I don't want to happen appears to be inevitable, I want you to believe me. Just believe me. That's all I need", I said, bursting all my dreadful sensation in a considerate manner. I didn't know how else could I put it in word and when else could I confess to him my venomously affection. While I was still in the reach range of him, it was the best to let him comprehend.

It was clear that he was speechless. I found myself started to blush deeply, but the pace have to be quickened; my time was short and I wished I could lengthen it. But, they were too close to me. My time had almost come to an end. Before I was taken away, I wanted him to understand.

Then, he beamed a sincere smile.

"I love you too".

XxxXxxX

"Is that Lavi's voice or just my imagination?" asked Allen in disbelief.

"It's Lavi, Allen", answered Rinali as they peeped from their hiding place.

"Tch, who wouldn't know that is him? That voice is sure his", said Kanda, observing at the scene warily. Still, they couldn't make up what the two was talking for they were too far away to hear it clearly.

"Why would he dress himself in a dress?" asked Allen suspiciously.

"Tch, moyashi is dumber than I thought. Obviously, he's avoiding us", Kanda automatically responded. Allen gritted his teeth in anger, wishing to kill the samurai on the spot.

_Don't kill him straight away. Enjoy to your liking first. Self satisfaction is the first priority. _

Allen smirked at the thought.

"Whatever is happening to him is none of our business. We have to get him back to the order safely", whispered Rinali. She waited for the right moment to come out. The man in the top hat surely created doubt in her. Whoever he was, he wasn't giving her even the least of good impression.

They needed to get Lavi back or else, Komui wouldn't be happy. They had been worrying and worrying about him and his innocence. They had even wasted more times just to find him and now, when he was right before their eyes, they would snatched him back from the top hat guy. What the order possessed was no for others to belong.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello, again! Sorry for the late update! Things are starting to get all messed up from this point. (Lavi: She doesn't mean that the story will crook. She means the problem of the story is starting) Thanks for the kind explanation, Lavi. Oh, how can I live without you? (Kanda: Don't trust her. She only lives for the sake of herself) Tch, can't you keep that to yourself? (Kanda: Now what? You are stealing my way of talking) which is the prime attraction of Kanda. No wonder Allen will go head over heal over you! (Allen: Who said that?) Me! Anyway, I trust that the others feel the same…. Oh, wait! When are you going to think about Kanda in this story? Let me make a countdown… **

**Three more chapters! Hurrah for me! (Kanda: Tch, I don't need him) Don't say that Kanda because you will. (Kanda: like you know) Of course, I know. It will appear in chapter 32.You will need him so badly. So, don't deny now! So, patience everyone! That chapter will sure come to you! (Allen: Clean your perverted sector!) No way! I love to be perverted! Hmm… Are we keeping them too long? (Kanda: Tch, they don't mind if the story stuck anyway. They don't want to know what'll happen to us) No! That's not right! (Allen: Prove that it is not right as you said it) People out there! Help me prove this to them! Let's make them cry for saying things as such! (Kanda: As if they will) Yes they would! **

CHAPTER 8: Unpredicted growth-Heavy separation

I was flabbergasted as he replied my confession. I had never thought that the relationship would be dragged this far. Since when my emotions had secretly seeded in my crest? Since when did it start to vein and blossoms with scent of passion? Since when had I love him so much that my knees would wobble every time I saw him and every time my skin met his?

I would have crossed out the world from my dictionary just to be with him. I would have spent all my life staying by him, and I would let him own me completely from my soul to my body if the world would never be too cruel. My hand would not release him until the day he would release me no matter how exhausted it would be.

Yet, the world was cruel when the familiar voices called out my name, walking out from their hiding place with their net to hold me back. There was no dignity for my love as I was jailed by the humanity burden and innocence. My love for him was hindered by a wall of race and believes. No one could change his Noah blood; no one could change my heroic responsibilities, and there was no one could change my love to him.

"Lavi, it's been a while", said Rina Li as she put her arms on her waist. Slowly, I turned to look at them and gave them a sheepish smile. Tyki recognized them as I did from the uniforms. He knew they were my comrades from the headquarters, comrades that I had first been looking after before Tyki, comrades that share the same responsibility as me along with the fact that they were going to take everything away from me.

I gave Tyki the sign, sign that I would be departing soon. From his eyes, I could see his sadness of me leaving him. From his eyes I could see that he understood and believed in me because he could also see through my eyes that I was feeling heavy and unwilling to leave him. Still, the different direction we were heading was not clashing on our side; one of us had to go.

"Thank you", I whispered solemnly. That was all I could say and I couldn't face him anymore or I would cry. He gave me my eye patch and innocence back, his symbol of trust and love lies within. Deep in my core, it was aching. Have I not known the feeling of being apart from the love one before? Have I not? It reminded me the feeling when my mother was to lie on her death bed. It was so painful and unbearable. Yet, this was more painful for I care for him, I had liked him, I was indebted to him and I love him. My love was infinite; there was no stop to it.

For the last time, I held his arm. He pulled me and wrapped me into his warm embrace. For the last time, I would feel secure, not fearing to death like I did before. For the last time I would be able to stay with him and that last time was truly short. I gazed at him for the last time and for the last time; I had hoped that this was not going to be the last time.

Dear god would I pray. Pray this parting was not the end of me and him. Rinali tugged my sleeves and I nodded. "Goodbye", I told him, my face was all down to the forest floor, the same forest that had been the prime of our meeting. The same forest that had been the place where the love seed sprouting. My feet were heavy as I left him and the further we went, the further I had distance myself from my heart.

XxxXxxX

It has been more than three weeks since Lavi was back from his sudden disappearance. The bookman had smacked him hard in his head for making him so anxious but Lavi seems to reply coldly and stayed in his room most of the time. What happened to the annoying bunny? What happened to his happy energy? Where had it drained to? Had it disappeared together the day he disappeared?

Komui had called him for counseling a few times but nothing that they were trying was helping him to be himself again. He was just there, physically present but mentally absent. The whole headquarters missed his happy voice and if they could bring them back with the innocence, they would risk trying it on him.

Everybody was upset. Everybody was anxious, more anxious than the time he had disappeared. Lavi was in a messed up condition. He missed sleep, he didn't turn up for training and he often skipped his meals. He looked tired, as tired as everyone else. He looked so tortured, so in pain. They would want to help him, but every time they opened the door for him, he would close it back as if his heart had closed away forever.

To add the oddness, Lavi only turned up when there was a mission proposed, but they would let him down. "No, Lavi. Not in your current condition. You are too weak and if you come with the others, you would be a hindrance. Stay in the headquarters and let them go. Just join the bookman and help the science department. It will the best for you and for us", explained Komui.

Be that as it may, no one knew what was best for him. They only knew to sympathize him. They were the dumb asses that only see the world through their necessity. Rinali watched the poor boy left the lab, straining herself from crying to only been able to observe him from far away.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi, it's me again! Thanks for the reviews! You guys really made my day! See, Kanda? Didn't I tell you they want to know what is going to happen? (Kanda: Tch, go away loser writer) What did you say? (Kanda: Loser) Watch your mouth or I'll make you in even worse situation with the moyashi! (Allen: Hey, what did I do?) You make Kanda said I'm a loser, moyashi! You are to be blamed. (Allen: OoO) What are you looking at? (Allen: You) Oh, okay! (Lavi: Where does this discussion leading to?) Nowhere! Anyway, you people are keeping my reader too long. Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you go playing water with Komui? (Kanda: As if) Okay, by the way… Lavi told me that you guys are fabulous. That compliment comes from me as well. Thank you. I've never had reviews that many before. Thank you so much. I felt so touched. (Lavi: Stop crying. Borrow my shoulder) don't act sweet when you know you are guilty for stealing my pumpkin-Chan! (Lavi: How do you find that out?) Random guesses… Okay, have fun guys! I don't even know if you guys can actually be bothered to read this bold author notes. BUHAA!!!**

CHAPTER 9: A reason behind the four walls

Rinali knocked the door to deliver Komui's coffee in. "Come in", cried the voice inside and she slowly established the room to herself. Komui was busy writing down and observing all the reports. He was so determined to track down the fabulous innocence that lies in the town of Atlantis; the lost town. It was a jigsaw puzzle to actually figure out where the location of the town was for it seems almost impossible.

Despite his business, Rina Li wanted to discuss with him on the subject related to Lavi. She had seen Lavi being awfully in distress whenever Komui declined to give him any missions. Lavi was getting weaker day by day, as if his friends were no longer the seemly remedy for him. Maybe, if only maybe he were to be allowed going on a mission, he might just recover and be himself again.

Also, it seems she had missed out the cause of his sudden sickness. Have she known it all along? She couldn't remember. Still, maybe by telling Komui all herself conscious, they might figure out what was wrong with him and helped him to recover again. She wanted to be in his happy atmosphere like everyone else does, not making him worse in his twirling depression. Moreover, it was as if Lavi could fall of the edge if these were to continue and she wanted to avoid that more than anything else in the world.

"Nii-san, can I talk to you?" she requested. Komui nodded in silent as he finished his last note on the report. Then, he pushed away the paper and beamed at her, ready to spare time with her.

"Nii-san, I want to talk about Lavi", she said.

"What about him?" asked Komui worriedly.

"You see, he is getting weaker every day. The entire cheery atmosphere that he used to bring had gone. I'm worried, Nii-san", expressed Rinali.

"To be honest, I am worrying too", agreed Komui. Rinali took another long breath. The next request would be a hard request on Komui. Although Lavi would be a hindrance, she didn't care. She wanted to have Lavi with her on the next mission.

"Nii-san, every time you turned him out from the mission, he seems to be more depressed than ever. If maybe... if maybe we were to allow him to follow us during the mission, he might be happier than anyone else. So, can he come along with me and Allen on the next mission?" asked Rinali, trying her best to persuade him. Komui was at the end of his wisdom. Maybe she was right, but he knew there was something more to Lavi's problem. Sadly, he shook his head.

"No, Rinali. Lavi can't go with you. He is still in the weak state and let him rest", he said. Rinali looked at him in disappointment. She left the coffee and walked out without bidding him goodbye. Even though he felt sorry for her and Lavi too, there was nothing more that he could do. He fear that Lavi would run away like he did before and never come back. The fear was greater than anything else, making him to keep him in the headquarters as long as he could. For now, that was the reason and no one else could change his decision, including her sister.

XxxXxxX

I was lost. Lost from the world ever since my return. All around me were the nightmarish cold walls, trapping me in a cold cage of nothingness. How many walls were there now? Four? Where was the bed? Beside the wall. Everywhere I saw were walls and nowhere could I see a trace of him. I ran my fingers down the indifference layer, staring at it as empty as the wall itself.

Why did I see the walls as my enemy? Was it because I was put in confinement behind it that I felt so wedged? Or was it because of them, I was separated from my love one? Have I the right to blame them? Or, was it because I really miss him but because of the walls I couldn't see him?

_Tyki... _

It pains me whenever I thought about him. It pains me to believe that I would never meet him again. Was Tyki missing me right now? What was he doing in the house? Is he healthy and eat well? Can he sleep without me around at night? Did he dream about me in his sleep? All of these questions barged in my mind unwanted, driving me half insane. Tears would roll down my cheeks and I had no clue on how many times had I cry every day. My eyes were swollen and I started to have bags under my eyes for having sleepless night. He was everywhere in my hearts and my mind, yet my eyes still searching blindly for him and my hands were still craving to touch him.

Here, behind the walls, I was scared. There was no more life and hope in this place for me to continue walking on. Taunted, I stared at the walls, bedazzled of myself, letting the time to pass by effortlessly, unable to find the right me for a second time.

To be continued…..


	10. Chapter 10

**A/****N :**** Hi, my ****loveys****! It's nearly one thirty when I sent this. At first, I was thinking more like watching ****youtube**** but change my mind because it's hard to be online you know. I'm currently sleepy but still, I hope you will enjoy whatever is written down below. Have some cookies!**** Also, only this story is updated because I don't feel like updating the others at night. Line are very slow during this hour. **

Chapter 10: Insanity prevailing

"Kanda, have you seen Lavi anywhere?" asked Allen as he dug in his mounted food greedily. Kanda pretended to not listening to him, which annoyed the silver haired boy. In irate, he threw his spoon to the samurai exorcist who dodged it effortlessly.

"Tch. No", answered Kanda after Allen gave a threatening look at him, "Why ask?"

Allen gave a sweet childish smile before stuffing another dango into his mouth. He ate a mouthful of his favourite dish and swallowed it in between the seconds. After finishing his last bite, he spoke, "Lavi didn't turn up for yesterday's breakfast, lunch and dinner and today too. I'm getting anxious every time he did that. Not that he had ever done it before but because he never does it before I am more worried. There is something wrong with him".

Kanda almost gaped to hear the fact that the bunny had not taken his food. "How many days had he been like that?" the samurai asked.

"I don't remember seeing him turning up in the cafeteria ever since he returned", answered Allen and he was also amazed at his own answer. The two diners exchanged glances and finished their meals as quickly as they could. Then, Kanda ran as quickly as he could to Lavi's room, followed by Allen behind him. Once they were there, Allen knocked the door, calling out Lavi's name loudly.

"Lavi, open the door! Lavi!" shouted Allen from the outside. Yet, the door was so still and there wasn't any answer to their call to be heard. Allen swore, same goes to Kanda. They banged it louder to at least get a reply from him.

"Lavi, open the door this instant!" they cried pleadingly, hoping that the red haired would at least came out to ease their anxiety. As if being ignored, there was no sign that Lavi would even answer them. He had cut himself off from them. Just then, Rinali passed by, amazed to see her friends banging on the bookman to be's door.

"What happened?" she asked apprehensively.

"It's Lavi", Allen gulped, and "He has not eaten anything since the day he return". Rinali face expression changed. Upon hearing the answer, she pushed Kanda aside and knocked on the door.

"Lavi, are you in there?" she asked. Still, no answer to be heard.

"He's not answering. What should we do?" asked Kanda panicking. His wary eyes were no longer wary. He could sense something uneasy was going to happen to the said person and if they were not opening it now by themselves, they would be too late.

As if she was reading the samurai, Rinali answered, "We use the hard way".

XxxXxxX

_They were going to hurt me! They were going to punish me! What should I do? __Tyki__, where are you? Why aren't you here by my side? _My head were aching as all the fears arouse. My whole body was trembling as I sat silently on my bed, listening to the voices outside and the knocking on the door. The knock became louder and louder, more like banging now.

I had to run away but how and where? The door was blocked by the people outside and there was no other ways except the windows. Yet, if I jump down, I would be dead. Still, death was better than living. But if I die, what will Tyki think of me? He would hate me for being so stupid, for being impatient of not waiting him at all.

Suddenly, the knock was gone. I thought they had given up making me see them. They were not my companions; they were monsters who were trying to lock me in this sore dungeon. They were not my friends for they hate whom I love. Friends would know what I need and I need him. They didn't know that. They had been ignorant to what my source of life is.

Then, a soft pleading voice tried to talk to me. Cunning, but I wasn't an idiot to fall for their trick. I would keep myself in silence so they would leave me for good. Let them vanish forever. They were not my friends and never will be. To them, I am an annoying bunny. Tyki wouldn't say that to me. He would love me and caress me. They never will. They were different from me and they will never be similar until the day I was still on my death bed. Maybe my death would be earlier and I could wait to meet Tyki in the after world.

CRASH!

Darting broken wooden pieces of the door scratched my arm; force was sending me flying across the room. I slammed myself against the wall and my bones cracked; some parts of me had been broken. My three most hated people walked into my room, eyes fixed on me. I scrambled for the window for I was at the dead end and the only escape route would be through the window.

"Don't come near me or I'll jump", I warned as I stood on the window pane, ready to leap off from the 10th floor to the ground. I did not care if I were to be sacrificed on my trial, but at least, I wouldn't be dead in the misfortune cage. Plus, how could I live without Tyki? Only I knew how hard it was to struggle living by myself. I was depending on him so much that I want to give up all my worthless efforts which I knew the result before I attempt it.

"Lavi, don't do these to us!" cried Allen Walker, the hope of the order, the destroyer of time. The name suits him well for he was the destroyer of my time. He tried to approach me, trying to pull me away from the window back on the cement floor.

"Wait, Allen. That's not a wise move. Right now, he is definitely suicidal. If you come near to him, he will..."

I jumped out of the window before Kanda could even finish his sentence.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi, there! Okay, first, I'm very, very sorry to inform you that ****Lavi**** is not dead. (****Lavi****: Hey, what does that supposed to mean?) Lucky charm… (****Lavi****: Oh, cool!) Anyway, secondly, I am hereby informing you that the story has been long planned so most of the parts are already ready to be sent. Basically, I'm just going to post what I have, but it doesn't mean it would be bad neither nor good. It depends on how the reader will judge it. That is where you guys come in! To give me some ideas if my ****fic**** is good or not! (Kanda: ****Tch****, I told you that you suck) Then, if you are that almighty, why don't you write it? (Kanda: I've already taking part in the story) Whatever… Okay, lastly, update will be rather slow because I have to kill my joy for my coursework plus homework since I will be taking GCSE in June. Boo!!!!!! But that doesn't mean I will stop. ****Buhaa****!!!!! The story will still go on like it has already been planned. It might end up in, let me see…. If I send ****at least**** two per week that would make it ****more than a month! Why-oh-why coursework! You are killing my reader's joy too!!!!! Pure evil…. By the way, have some cookies! I love you all….**** P/S: There is a slight one sided trace of ****Yullen**** in this chapter…. Well, it'll develop sooner!**** I think I even count the chapter wrongly…. **

CHAPTER 11: When the sun lost its shine

Rinali listened to the reader beeping as she watched the broken Lavi lying on the bed. His breath was shallow and the fall from the tenth floor- no one was expecting him to survive after the jump but miraculously, he did. Komui checked his pulse rate once in a while. Lately, his mood had changed completely miserable for the trouble that Lavi was causing.

In a way, Rinali believed that it was Komui's fault. The reasoning was simple; if Komui had let Lavi to go on the mission, this wouldn't happen. Lavi might get better quicker and he would not be insane enough to jump off the tenth floor. On the other hand, she knew the top hat guy was worth blaming too. Lavi's situation would not be like this if it wasn't for him.

What had he done until the red head was willing to commit suicide? Too bad, the top hat guy wasn't there to answer this. Even if he were here, Rinali was ready to wrestle him down for making Lavi hurt so much.

"Rinali, you can go to bed now. Nii-san will be here to take care of him", said Komui, voice was hoarse after all the yelling and screaming to save the red head's life when the emergency happened. The scientist had never panicked before; it was odd for him to panic now.

_Unless, something was going on between __nii__-san and __Lavi_, thought Rinali.

Komui patted her head and wished good night. Obediently, the Chinese girl headed to her room sleepily. After she left, Komui closed the door and sat next to the unconscious patient. He held the young teenager's hand which was colder than the ice and yet still living. Sometimes, it was hard to assume that he was still surviving since the resemblance the boy was conveying was as if he was as good as dead.

The day was darker when the sun lost its shine.

"Why are you stupid enough to jump off the tenth floor? Why can't you tell me your entire burden so that I can carry everything for you? You are acting so strong to hide the fact that you are very helpless. Look at you now. Do you even know yourself anymore?" muttered Komui. However he said it, Lavi wasn't mentally present to hear him. He was talking to himself all the time, accompanied by the beeping sound of the machine.

The truth is Komui loved Lavi as much as Tyki did.

XxxXxxX

Tyki rocked the chair, looking at the world silently. As he rocked it, he read the short poem scribbled on the book again and again to comfort his loneliness.

_Once in the forest had I met him, _

_My first sunshine to light my head,_

_Dizzy I felt when I stayed by him, _

_Helpless I became when he wasn't there._

_In the forbidden forest have I __slept,_

_His presence is a treasure for me to keep,_

_But when he was far, far away from me,_

_My life will end for eternity._

Tyki closed the page and sighed. It has been nearly a month and he had missed his dear so much that he would like to find him and surged into the Order headquarters no matter how strong the security was because he could choose what he wanted to touch and the one who he wanted to touch so much was Lavi. The problem was, he had no idea where the headquarters is located and he was scared if his action would endanger Lavi.

Of course Lavi would be seen as a traitor but how else could he do to have him? He couldn't deny his feeling now after confessing and loving the red head so much. The thought was confusing and he had almost hit his head with the book if he wasn't sane enough to control himself.

Tyki stood up. He had decided. He ought to track down the headquarters and retrieved his love one as much as they wanted to retrieve all the innocence from the earth.

_Hang on, __Lavi__. I'm coming for you _he thought as he boldly headed out from the room.

XxxXxxX

Catalepsy- anyone who was trapped in within would be lost in time. Three days had passed and still, there was no sign that Lavi would breathe life into the world. Allen took out some photographs of him, Lavi, Rinali and Kanda to remind him their sweet memories, hoping that he would recognize it and responded to them. There were pictures of when they had gone tracking the deer like innocence, pictures of them swimming at the beach- all taken by Timcampy when they were on vacations or duties. All the pictures were of the content Lavi with his huge wide spreading smile. Now that he thought about it, it felt like as if none of those smiles would ever appear again.

Like Rinali, he was wondering. What was causing the red head to change so suddenly? Only, suddenly, he realized. Lavi was not in a normal pain- it was an internal pain: Love. He had felt it when he had killed Mana with his own hand and he had felt it again when his love to Kanda appeared to be one sided. What makes Lavi thought he was the only one suffering? How about him, who had to put up with Kanda who was so close but seemingly distance? Didn't that make them alliance on the same lane?

All about him were secrets and Allen understood that Lavi had the right and his own reasons to keep it to himself. He wouldn't guess the rationale neither nor force him to spit it, respectively like Allen who decided not to tell anyone his unutterable one sided crush.

And the best resolution for now was to play his role as a considerate friend and offered him chances to shine again.

"See, Lavi? This is the picture of when you, me, Rinali and Kanda have a toss by the beach. We had a campfire, remember? It's big. A lot bigger than the one we have on the New Year's Eve at the headquarters. I have that picture too", showed Allen, disappointed to see that the body was so still like an inanimate object.

In no doubt, neither he nor Kanda or Rinali or maybe anyone else even was the right fuel to ignite warmth in the hurting soul.

"Are you twining inside, Lavi? Is it too much for you to strive on? Who are you yearning for?" asked Allen. As he spoke, his memory cued in; the day when he and Rinali was playing 'who could spot the most intimate lover'. On that day, he remembered watching a couple holding hands. Wait... The couple was actually... "Oh my god!" He snapped his finger in exhilaration. Now that he knew the answer, he would try to find the said guy immediately and bring him to the headquarters secretly to cure the red head's ruined heart.

He jogged to Komui's office to get a permission to go out from the headquarters. Tell him that he needed some vacation. A little lie to save Lavi's heartache would not be a heavy guilt for him. The top hat guy... The forest... That was where he was heading for.

**A/N: Personally, I think this chapter has no emotional brea****kdown or whatsoever. That means**** everybody can save their tears! ****Yay****! I want to save mine as well. Truthfully, I did cry while writing a few chapters before… I cry for my own work? I'm pathetic, am I? Anyway, this chapter onwards, things are getting rougher so ****Lavi**** and Kanda especially will have to prepare themselves. ****Allen too.****Hmm…****Komui**** is a maybe…. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N****: hi everyone! Sorry for the late update but I'm pretty busy and busted because of coursework. Can't talk too long, but enjoy!**

CHAPTER 12: The beginning of disaster

"Are you sure that you want to go on a vacation, Allen?" asked Komui suspiciously. No one had ever mentioned holiday when they were in a chaotic situation like now. Allen nodded firmly to persuade Komui. He didn't want to spoil all the chances he had while Komui was still in the midst of his influence.

"Allen, do you even aware of the current situation we are having?" asked Komui to test Allen's awareness. The fifteen years old boy bobbed his head up and down confidently. If he showed any suspicious sign, Komui would smell the lie. He had to hide it safely and no one else could know it. When he was confident enough, Komui leaned his back against the seat, thinking of Allen's request. He ended up not to have a fit over it. Instead, he insisted Allen to brought Kanda and Rinali together with him.

"They seem to be tired as well. A little fresh air might do for them", said Komui. Allen beamed happily. His mission to gain permission from Komui was accomplished.

"Do you need a finder to accompany you?" asked Komui. Without having a second thought, Allen shook his head. "Can you handle money by yourself then?" asked Komui again. Allen nodded his head. Komui, trusting Allen more than anyone else gave him some money for them to pay expanses. It was too much that it was enough to enable the whole headquarters to stay in a grand hotel for five years.

"Come back when you are fresh enough", said Komui as Allen walked out from the lab to see his darling friends.

XxxXxxX

Kanda sat next to the bed, crossing his arm close to his chest. He wasted most of his practice time to look after the coma patient. Not that he wanted to admit how kind he actually was, yet, a friend in need is a friend in deed. At least, he would be there to ring the nurse if something unlikely happened. The smell of the ward was distracting his nose, resulting him to sneeze a few times.

"Lavi, give me three numbers", he asked. No answer. Kanda had almost thrashed himself for being stupid to ask a dead like person who wouldn't have even his ears listening. He held the bar at the end of the bed and propped his head against the bar. He realized it himself. Just like Allen and Rinali, he missed the stupid bunny.

When Lavi was not around, the weather was bad. When Lavi was here but hurt, the weather was even worse. It was warm in the outside yet it was frozen inside. Kanda remembered the time he, Rinali and Lavi had spent when they were younger. The bunny's warm smile was everybody's strength. That was why Lavi never showed his long face to anyone. He knew his purpose of being happy. He knew his importance to everyone else.

When it came to like this, misery would take on the whole building. Bookman was never the same since the day Lavi appeared solemnly at the door step. About Komui, no one really understood him but he was sure moody. Yet, what else could he offer to him when Lavi himself refuse? Nothing...

He drew out his mugen and pointed out at Lavi's neck, hoping to see him jumping out from the bed to dodge the sharp blade like always. Nonetheless, the red head just lie there emotionlessly, breathing with the support of oxygen from the tank. As if the mugen too was disappointed, it dropped down to the floor feeling so unwanted. Kanda picked up the mugen and sheathed it back.

"Damnit, Lavi! You'd better wake up or I'll slice you to pieces", he said as he left the ward.

XxxXxxX

"WHAT? A VACATION AT THIS TIME?" cried Rinali in disbelief. She placed her hand on Allen's forehead to make sure Allen was in his sense. Kanda eyed dangerously at Allen. He presumed that Allen was forgetting about the situation they were in and he would be glad to remind him one more time.

"I supposed you are forgetting the situation right now?" asked Kanda darkly. Allen immediately shook his head. Timcampy hovered on Allen's head and Allen swatted it away. Irritated, the little monster bit Allen's ears and flew away quickly. Allen screamed. Stinging, Allen rubbed his ears and grudgingly shot a glare at Tim.

"Listen, I can explain but not now. Once we reach there than I would", said Allen. Kanda looked at him with his eternal distrust but since Allen was insisting them to go together and he told them he would explain later, Kanda snorted as a sign of agreement.

"No way you're going to agree with him, Kanda", Rinali said. Kanda changed his sitting position. He was feeling rather uncomfortable sitting on the hard cement floor for too long.

"What? That moyashi said he could explain later. Easily to say, he means that he had a plan to save Lavi, right moyashi?" Kanda pointed out with a glare. Allen had almost flinched at the visual threat Kanda was giving him but still nodded. Being as persuasive as he was, he made his puppy eyes to Rinali to coax her. Rinali zoned out for a while. If Allen was planning over something, then, he must've known Lavi's problem. How did he manage to unravel it so fast all by his own? Also, what could the problem be? Eager to know, she set a few conditions to Allen if he was really determined to ask her to come along.

"Okay, I will. But, you have to tell me what is Lavi's problem", she said. Allen shook his head. "I can't tell you now. Afraid that any of the golems will record it. How about if I tell you once we arrive at the place without the golem around?" suggested Allen.

"Deal", she said, accepting the suggestion. Allen's words were true enough: Golems **are **suspicious.

"Okay, then that settles it. We're going on a Vacation for Lavi's sake", cheered Allen, hoping that it wouldn't be too difficult for him to locate the top hat guy.

**A/N: Nothing disastrous yet, but because Allen chose to find Tyki, things will turn absolutely ****grievous. Allen! What have you done? (Allen: Shut up!) **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi, again!!!!!! (Kanda: ****Bahhhh****Allen****:Nooooooo****!!!! She's starting it again!) ****Bohoo**** and yes I did. Whatever it is, I'm still here. I'm still here. Story is going on as usual. I will try my best to update. (Kanda: Although it sounds almost impossible) Wrong! It's improbable! Well, don't cut me off when I'm speaking! (Allen: Why do you like the term improbable and impossible so much?) Because, that's what I'm made of! Okay, we're offing the subject. Anyway, here is your story…. I tried my best and hope you'll be kind enough to feed me back! **

CHAPTER 13: Two side one story; blessing less.

It was late after midnight. Komui visited Lavi again as he usually did. There was no one else around, no one else to accompany the red head to sleep. Still, he felt unwanted for even with his presence, Lavi would not answer the call of the world. This was the fourteenth night and tomorrow, Allen, Rinali and Kanda would be leaving for holiday.

Komui held the cold hand in his own palm. If his presence weren't an encouragement to him, then let it be a conceptually support for him. He didn't mind to be used and at the same time, he was scared to admit his feelings towards the red head. He closed his eyes to get a short rest to clear his mind.

Then suddenly, he could feel Lavi's finger moving. Komui jerked from the chair, blissful to finally received signs from the unconscious boy. His heart leaped and slowly, he called Lavi's name if he could hear him. Then again, Lavi was sweating, desperately trying to catch his breathe. He muttered a word, something that sounded so much like _Tyki_.

The word or name was repeated so many times and the breathing was no longer stabilized. Lavi's hand reached out the empty air as if he was trying to hold on something or rather someone. The heart rate increase rapidly. At the negative indication, Komui called for the nurses as well as the other scientist to help him, this time with self control. Shouting wouldn't save anyone.

"Give me the needle, Reever", said Komui. Reever handed the needles and watched Komui injecting the sleeping drug to Lavi. He was distracted to see the poor boy suffering even in his sleep. His sympathy were filling every corner of his eye, dripping down on his cheek. As Reever watched the boy went back to sleep, he took the falling off blanket and tucked Lavi neatly, hoping that he would sleep peacefully and also with hope that he would wake up soon.

XxxXxxX

Rhode Camelot frowned as she snapped herself out from her dream world. Tyki who was smoking the cigar looked at her and went back to smoke when the girl ended herself taking a sleepless nap instead. Even though he could smell the rotten egg in the air, he wasn't going to disturb Rhode when she was in a bad temper. He looked back again when Rhode leaped off the bed and headed for the kitchen. In the kitchen, two of Tyki's akuma were busy serving tea for Road and Skin Boric.

"How's the game, Rhode?" asked Road. She stirred the tea and added some sugar in it. Skin Boric filled half of the cup with sugar since he was a sugary sweet lover.

"What game?" Rhode pretended not knowing what they were saying. Skin had almost burst into laughter for even he, the usual dumb ass could understand Road's word easily. Road slapped Skin behind his back that caused him to cough instead of laughing.

"Don't play stupid, Rhode. I know you have been playing with Tyki's kitten didn't you?" accused Road. She sipped the tea and had almost spilt it when Boric paid back his revenge to her by hitting her hard on the shoulder. If Road wasn't patient enough, Boric might have lose his head by now but being a dumb ass as he was, Boric ignored Road's threatening glare.

"I only know it recently. Wait, more like yesterday. One of his akuma let the cat out when we were playing truth or dare. I jokingly ask who Tyki love the most and one of them sell off the name of his lover and also, I wanted to test my ability communicating in a distance so I tried to find the picture of this guy and play with him", replied Rhode. She chuckled happily and ordered the akuma to get her some candy.

"Let me guess. The same akuma coincidentally called Fero?" asked Road. Rhode looked at her in amazement. "How do you know?" asked Rhode, twirling her finger on the table. "He told me too last night that he accidentally told you. So I guess you will be playing with him on the next day like the rest of the previous victims", answered Road. Rhode furrowed her eyebrows. Road did read her well. It must be because they had been living together for quite some times now that she managed to know her better.

"Tyki is such a Gaylord", said Road. Boric laughed again at Road's foul mouth. He had almost knocked out the table if one of the siblings didn't stop him soon enough. "Enough, Boric", cried Road as she pulled the idiot up.

"Was he fun?" asked Boric, wanting to know more in details about Rhode's new playmate.

"Well... He's such an emotional doll. Still, he was really a fun person to play with until someone gave him some kind of sleeping medicine", replied Rhode sweetly but still annoyed. She wished the game would last longer. "Why don't finish him all at once?" asked Road. Rhode wouldn't usually kept her doll persistence unless it was something that worth the price.

"No killing or we'll hurt Tyki and he might run away", answered Rhode. She bit the end of her swirl candy and licked her lips happily. Nothing was better than candy, except Tyki who would prefer chocolate more than anything else. The thought about chocolate inspired Road to make a new joke out of it. "I wonder if that guy taste like chocolate?" she said and the three shared laughter together. Tyki in love was already something amusing to them.

Behind the kitchen door, Tyki eavesdropped the conversation. Now that he knew Rhode had discovered his affection, there was more than one thing for him to concern about. Rhode's last idea of running away now didn't seem to be too bad for him anymore. Maybe he ought to try it when he had the chance and he would run back to Lavi who was waiting for him.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi, it's me again. Sorry for the too long delay… there's a problem occurring to the network so I can't access this website for a while, but now it's back so you don't have to worry. Yullen will start to flare the fire starting this episode and we are getting closer to the M rated situation. **

**Buckle your seatbelt and relax. We are ready to take off. I'd be glad if you may please leave a bit of tips before you left my story… You'll make my day. The one in italic is what Lavi sees in his dream. **

CHAPTER 14: Heavy feather, heavy heart

_The mild wind blew, bringing many secrets and news from the overseas. White comb wave brushed against the sandy coast, tickling my fingers as it rushed back to the gigantic never ending blue lake beneath the sapphire sky. Cotton clouds floated lazily in the air and fowls flapped their feathers of heaven, chorusing cheerfully. The beauteous of Mother Nature was one of the greatness to behold and I felt so light and free. _

_There was a little girl strolling along the beach, busy picking up the radiant coloured shells brought by the sea. She counted the shells and kept them in the basket which she carried. The little girl whistled a harmonious piece, completely ignorance to the world around her. I watched her eagerly, wanting to talk to her. I surge myself to approach her and when I was close enough, she looked at me and smiled before running away, leaving her basket behind._

_I tried to call her back but none of my voice was even croaking. I brought my legs to follow her, hoping that she would at least stop. Then again, she was so far away from me, yet never to disappear in my sight as if she was waiting for me to catch up with her. She turned to look back sometimes and giggles aloud. I tried to speed up more but for some reason, she was even faster than me even though in my eyes, she was just skipping. _

_When we reached the headland, she climbed. As if being enchanted, I followed her too. As I climbed further, the whole world seems to become smaller and at one point, the flat land faded away from my vision. No more sea, no more wind and no more sky in sight; all were wrapped together in an empty shadowy space where my eyes couldn't distinguish the difference. It was too high for me and my body were shaking. My grab upon the rock was starting to loose and I was scared that I would unconsciously released it and fall helplessly in the dark hole below. _

_As I looked up, I saw Tyki standing next to the girl. She was holding on Tyki's hand, bending down to look at me. Her voice of sweet laughter echoed, and only her voice was to be heard as no one else could speak. My mouth was calling for him yet Tyki just stood there, staring at me in disgust. The eyes were merciless, as if telling me that I don't belong here. I tried to speak out my voice to him so that I could reach him but silence were the only thing that exist. I wet my cheeks with the tears of dew and at the same time tried to firm my hold on the rock. The girl smiled again and offered her hand to help. She looked so sincere; light was surrounding her like a saint. Hence, I took her hand, trusting her as much as my heart could allow. As if whispering, she put her face next to mine and let me go, letting me fall into the gravely unknown darkness. All the light I could see vanished little by little as I accelerated to the ground until my pupil could not make out the slightest trace of the beam anymore._

XxxXxxX

Rinali waved her goodbye to Komui as the cruise ship sailed away from the main land. Komui had insisted to have them travelling in the business class facilities since he wanted the best for Rinali. By the time the ship set sail, Allen had seen his breakfast twice, only this time puking out from his mouth. He supported himself using the fence, his legs were wobbling weakly. 

"I'd prefer to take the train", he complained. However, since the train was out of order for renovation process, they had to take the ship. He cursed the train for being out of order as he picked his way back to the cabin. 

Allen was sharing his room with Kanda since Rinali was a girl. Hence, she had the right to use the other cabin for herself. Although it was a pain to keep up with the samurai, Allen had to endure it. Only that, he was afraid his endurance would not last long. Kanda was annoying in all ways and his temper had its own limit. Once the crater couldn't lid the volcano anymore, he would erupt and he feared he would cause a lot of destruction during the eruption although a part of him was longing for the samurai's love. Although it sounded impossible, Allen hoped that his wish would come true. 

As he opened the door, he saw Rinali conversing to Kanda. Kanda didn't say much and Rinali was a chatterbox. Although she seemed to be happy, Allen knew she was still worried over Lavi. Those fake smiles seemed to be a burden and the more he watched her, the more it showed. Realizing Allen's existence, Rinali walked up to him and dragged him to the middle of the room. 

"Where have you been? We were worried sick about you," she said. 

"Tch, I'm not included", said Kanda coldly. Allen sat next to Rinali. Looking at Kanda made his heart break into jagged pieces. Since the day he knew the reason of Lavi's sudden changes, he had thought a lot about Kanda too. Kanda came into his dream every night, disturbing his sleep with his canary voice. That was what Lavi must have felt, except that his lover was so far away from his touch when Allen had Kanda before his eyes. Even though the samurai was so close to him, confessing is something that he needed to work on. To make him understand, Allen would need to give him some extension. He could wait.

In view of the restless silence, Kanda asked. "So, Moyashi. What do you have to say to us?" 

The said moyashi gave him what he believed to be the fiery gaze, which in reality was a cute puppy eyes that was putting both of his audiences on fire. The differences were, Rinali couldn't stop herself from bursting her wise admiration act and Kanda was able to hold his desire back. It was a pity that Allen wasn't always observant enough to notice it. 

Once Rinali had calm down, he began to speak. "Okay, do you guys remember the top hat guy on the day we found Lavi?" 

"What about him?" asked Kanda warily. He was starting not to like whatever Allen was going to put forward. Nevertheless, it was vital to listen and it was too late for him to retreat either. Allen took a deep breath. He knew what he was about to say sounded ridiculous.

"He's Lavi's lover", replied Allen. As if remembering back, Rinali flicked her finger. "Oh, 

yeah. We were there when they were making out, weren't we? How did I forget that? It was supposed to stick in my memory", cried Rinali. 

"So, what are you trying you reckon?" asked Kanda not looking to the point. 

"We find him and make him come with us to see Lavi. Then, Lavi might wake up. After that, we help him to sneak out again and ask him to leave notes for Lavi and, and Lavi will be back to himself again", Allen explained his plan breathlessly. 

"And how are you so sure that the plan will work?" asked Kanda again.

"Because Lavi love him", muttered Allen quietly and at the same time avoiding Kanda's defiant eyes. Saying that makes him feel more useless compared to the red head. He might be a valiant hero in the battlefield but he was a coward in the war of emotions, making him feel how small he was compared to the red head.

"Just love will not solve this. First, there are too many flaws in your plan. I hope you do come across with the strict security of the headquarters or you would be worse than a moyashi. Only a person who could actually pass through the wall will be able to do that. Secondly, gatekeeper doesn't allow outsider to pass easily either. So, how are you supposed to bring him in without others knowledge?" asked Kanda. On the whole, he was completely objecting to the idea. 

Allen bowed his head lower like a child being scolded by his mother. He knew Kanda was right. There was no way they could sneak the top hat guy in without others to notice. Rinali who had been quiet for some time had given a thought to the plan. She was sure that Allen's plan would work. So many people said love could bring life to anyone and love was the bitterest sweet that could poison and cure everyone. She knew that the situation now was not what they fancy but necessity. Therefore, she was going to reveal the emergency door of the headquarters deep in the forest heart.

"Don't worry. There is always a back door", said Rinali in assurance.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: My dears and my dears…. Thanks for reviewing. I know it's a bit late for me but I wanted to reply your reviews but I lost track of time so, I might answer to your next reviews…. Forgive me for my bad manners for not replying it but I don't mean it since I have very corrupted teachers who practically like killing me with annoying coursework. You have to admit (unless you're a teacher) that things are pretty tough for a GCSE student during this Easter season. It's something that you would want to bear in mind if you will take it next year. Well, I'm not looking forward for A level either, if you know what I mean… **

**Sincere thanks for: **

Devil Hinata

love is but an element

Exorcist Artemis- you too

poobaoger

cloudfarty

KiyoiYume

Lxlightfan009

SilentKiller1- you've been supportive all this while

zenbon zakura

AzhureSapphire

MyraHellsing- same to you too

Kayzo

Sweet Snow2

MiniBloodyMurder

Pathia Jade

-fire-bearer-hao-

Tsubasa no Ryu

Serenity Destiny Hikari

olivia-yuymaxwell

iceflakes

**This chapter is dedicated to you guys who have been supportive all this while. Thank you for enlightening my miserable life. **

CHAPTER 15: The beauty and the ugliness of love

Rhode searched for the talking umbrella. She opened the cupboard, looked for it under the bed and went into the store room to find it but nowhere in her search could she see the Earl's possession. Frustrated, she boxed her favorite pillow to fill the time. "Ouch!" she yelped. Her hand had hit something hard inside the pillow cover and the thing was also yelping in pain. She took it out and to her surprise; it was the yellow umbrella itself.

"What is this? Umbrella's latest way to pass the time?" she teased. Little that she knows it was trying to avoid her. Playing with Rhode was the most awful duty that it had to fulfill other than its relativity properties to the Golem as a communicator. Rhode swung the umbrella as a 

vengeance for making her half anxious of its sudden disappearance.

"Bad umbrella! Bad umbrella!" she shouted as she hit it hard on the mattress. When she was relieved, she halted and let the umbrella to recover it's breathe. It was unique that the umbrella had been given human quality; it could eat, talk and breathe and that was what attracted Rhode to the umbrella as much as how she had attracted to Tyki. Now that she knew Tyki loved someone else, she was feeling downhill. If they weren't Noah, they would have a good ending for each other and she was sure of it.

"Umbrella, what can we do now?" asked Rhode.

"What do you mean?" asked the umbrella back in confusion. Rhode sighed. It was useless to try to talk to something that could only see the surface of a human where the inside to them was anonymous. They were scared to even experience human's emotion quality. They only kept themselves shut in their little cowardice shell.

"Nothing", she mumbled. Umbrella looked at the girl puzzlingly. It had seen Rhode regretting the fact that she had been chosen to be a Noah secretly behind the others before. She would ask some rhetorical question for herself to answer, helping her to judge what was right and what was wrong but never in its pass years playing with Rhode had it seen Rhode looking so down like she was right now.

"Is there something that you want to tell, Rhode?" asked the umbrella. Rhode shook her head. As reflective as she was, she carved another smile at the umbrella to comfort it. Umbrella was a still life and worrying over her was not what it meant to be.

In fact, she didn't want it to know her crush on Tyki. Although she always made fun of him, she had never meant it from her heart. As much as she wanted to hurt Tyki's lover, she would not split Tyki to two emendable pieces either. Her subconscious appeared to illustrate her one sided love. After all, they were born as a family; a family that weren't tied by blood but bond. Due to the bond, she was jealous to the man called Lavi. Rhode bit her thumb until it was bleeding. Somewhere in her heart, the hell had unlocked.

If Lavi had Tyki's heart in his clutch, then his body would stay here by her side forever. Nobody could ever take him away from her.

XxxXxxX

Allen rolled in his sleep. The wind that had sang the angelic lullaby to rock the rest of the ship to sleep had failed to let him closed his eyes. He laid there in silence, trying hard not to wake Kanda's up. Sometimes, he would peep over his shoulder to see Kanda's prince like sleeping position. Unable to control himself, Allen walked across the room, squatting next to the slumbering samurai and observed closely.

Kanda's sleeping pose was perfection. He didn't drool nor snoring like Cross. His breathe was steady, circulating the night breeze peacefully and without his wary eyes, Kanda was more like a 

blissful black Asian Swan although the samurai himself always associated himself with a black raven. Obliviously, Allen's fingers ran carefully on Kanda's lips. His senses told him that Kanda's lips were soft and mushy. However, his act had accidentally awakened Kanda from his gracious slumber. Allen quickly pulled away his hand. He didn't want Kanda to see him as a weird person.

"What are you doing here, moyashi?" asked Kanda. Allen forced himself a confuse look. "I... I..."Allen stammered. His head was busy searching for an acceptable excuse that would not give Kanda the wrong idea. Since Kanda had just awakened, he wasn't sure what had made him awoke himself. However, he definitely remembered that someone did touch him and the only person who was able to do that was the moyashi.

"Are you trying to take advantage on me, moyashi?" asked Kanda, furrowing his eyebrows. Allen blinked. Had Kanda read him? No, he must denied it or he would be a dead meat.

"No, no, I don't. Why would I anyway? It is not like you're good looking or something".

"Then, can you explain why you are here squatting beside my bed?" asked Kanda. Sometimes, making the moyashi flinched really amuse him. Furthermore, the moyashi could only feel panic, guilty and at the same time nervous when he was with him and he knew it.

"I... I want to go to the toilet but it is so dark and I'm a bit scared. So, I thought I could ask you to accompany me", he replied. However, to Kanda the excuse was illogical. After confronting in between life and death wars, how was it possible for the moyashi to fear on such superstition? However, it was already passed his bed time (although he actually doesn't have one) and to get over it with faster, he agreed at the idiot's request.

"Che, I don't care whatever your real intention is but if you are really frighten to go to pee-wee by yourself, I won't mind attending you. After all, we're companion, agreed moyashi?" asked Kanda in sarcasm. Nonetheless, Allen knew Kanda knew he was lying.

Flushing, Allen went to the toilet, unable to look at Kanda. Luckily, it was dark or Kanda would be able to see his face stained in various shade of oxblood. Kanda followed Allen, watching the young boy in front of him. His strong instinct was telling him that Allen was feeling embarrassed and awkward. Although he would love to know why, Kanda restraint himself from caring about the moyashi. He would rather stayed in a distance and watched him from far, far away, not allowing himself too close to the silver haired boy who was handsomely silhouetted by the cold blanket of the silver moonlight.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I think I made them mad, Lavi! What should I do now? I gave them late updates! Bad bad me! (Lavi: Serves you right!) No!! Not you too! (Kanda: Tch, shut up!) Should I kneel? (Allen: Yes, you should!) Okay, okay. I'm sorry for late update…. Sniffed… Sorry… Don't be mad at me! I just cause someone goes to mental hospital because I was updating really late for my other stories… Forgive me! I know I'm guilty….**

**Anyway, this is a little prize for you. Will it make up to you? (Kanda: Hopefully NOT!) **

The next morning, Allen woke up feeling fresh after a good night sleep. He stretched his arm in the air, and separated himself from the bed like a newly bred. Kanda on the other hand was only half awake. He slogged himself to the door, eyes were still close. His hands were helping him to find his way for his eyelids were still refusing to unravel his dark eyes. Allen paid all his attention to Kanda. The samurai might be a beautiful sleeper but was definitely not an early riser. He watched Kanda tripped over a few times with his elephant grace and smooched the wooden floor. Allen shook his head a few times. It must be really hard on him.

Sensing Allen's gaze, Kanda opened his eyes and looked at him in rage. He was back on his feet when the cursed boy immediately pretended to fold the blanket in a neat elegant square as if he was unaware of Kanda's existence to the world or ever witnessed the samurai's morning performance. The samurai advanced and snatched the blanket away from him. Then, he threw the blanket on the floor angrily. "What are you doing?!" yelled Allen. He picked up the blanket back and folded it again. Once he was done, he placed it neatly on the bed. He looked at it in satisfaction before turning to the samurai.

"How can I help you?" asked Allen in his cold politeness. Kanda scowled and walked away for he seems too lost at his own words. Allen watched him go. He hadn't the energy to argue with Kanda today for last night was tiring enough for him, not physically but mentally. Hopefully, Kanda would not make him involved in another stupid argument. He sighed and packed all his stuff as the ship would be reaching the harbour by the afternoon. A few moments later, Rinali barged in with her luggage in her hand. She had done packing up her stuff and was eager to step on the ground again after the long one night voyage.

"Have you gone to shower yet, Allen?" she asked. Allen shook his head. "I let Kanda go first so that I can look after room and when he is done, he can look after my room for me", he replied. Rinali positioned herself near to the cabin door. Gently, she spoke, "Don't worry, Allen. I'll take care of your things". "Thank you, Rinali. But I can-" he stopped. Rinali was throwing one of her stern glares at him, forcing him to go to the toilet as soon as possible. Allen admitted his defeat and went off for the toilet quietly. On the way, he ran into Kanda who had just finishing his shower. He was in one of his moody mode today and he was seemingly to be depressed for a reason that only he knew.

"Tch, moyashi", he huffed as he passed Allen by his shoulder. Allen stopped. He couldn't stand the name calling anymore and he would put a full stop to it.

"I am not moyashi", he said. Kanda, receiving the unexpected reply, turned to look at Allen.

"Do you have a problem with me, moyashi? If you do, you can tell me now", bellowed the samurai unhappily. He crushed the end of the soft towel with his hand, collecting all his temper in his forming knuckle. His eyes were glaring dangerously, as if death was wrapping around the samurai's dark pupil. The snowy haired boy returned the same glare, challenging Kanda indirectly.

"My name is not moyashi", he said.

"Is that your problem then?" questioned Kanda.

"Yes. I am Allen Walker, not a damn moyashi", answered Allen with his pride of his own name.

"Tch, if it's about that, I'd go back to the cabin". Allen grabbed Kanda's arm with both of his hands. He would not let Kanda go until he agreed to call him by his proper name. Kanda struggled to free himself but the cursed boy's grip was stronger than he had imagined. "Let me go", cried Kanda. He shook his hands off but it was no use. Allen was determined to stay where he was until his name was said properly.

"I won't until you call me by my proper name", said Allen stubbornly.

"Tch. Moyashi is better", muttered Kanda to himself.

"My name", Allen obliged. His grab was becoming tighter. Kanda attempted another pull but it was of no use for the boy had rooted his feet on the floor. Putting on his white flag, Kanda groaned. If the only way to get the moyashi off him was that, he would bear with the humiliation of himself calling the Cross apprentice by his real name.

"Tch, Allen Walker, let go of my hand", he said in between his gritted teeth. Upon hearing his name being called, he released Kanda's hand. He smiled at Kanda and happily walked to the toilet. The sudden change of mood confused Kanda but he decided to leave it just that and walked back to his room.

XxxXxxX

"At last! I'm back on the earth!" cried Rinali. The port was crowded with people. Some of them were just about to start their journey and some of them were home to return to their family. Some of them were just tourist like the three exorcists, eager to explore the scenic small town. Allen kept his eyes for uninvited guest but so far, he hadn't located any just yet. Up ahead in the distance, Allen spotted a good hotel for them to stay. They walked to the receptionist desk and checked in for some available room. After getting their keys, two bell boys came to carry their luggage up to their room. "Wow, this is a very good hotel!" exclaimed Allen as he saw two cosy beds were well prepared for them. Allen lay on the bed. If it wasn't for Kanda's noises, he might've fallen asleep.

In the middle of the happiness, a thought of Lavi came back to his mind. "If only Lavi is here", he said.

"Why are you worrying about him too much? He's having a holiday himself", commented Kanda as he unpacked all his stuff. There was also a golem which he had kept in a small box to avoid it from recording unnecessary things. Komui had insisted him to take the golem for communication no matter how many times he was refused. In the end, Kanda gave up and took it along. It was Rinali's idea to keep the Golem in a box and they had spent half of the day just to find the right box size for the golem to be fully paralyzed. Allen was about to dozed off when Rinali knocked the door. Kanda answered and let her came in.

"When can we start, Allen?" asked Rinali impatiently.

"As soon as we can. Can we wait until tomorrow? It might be easier for us to find the way to the forest in the morning", said Allen. Moreover, he was tired himself.

"Well, if that's what you think as the best, I have no objection", said Rinali and left the room to have a nice cosy sleeps. Tomorrow's errand would be a lot of hard work for them. It would be the best if they could save as much energy as they could. Her mind was set up; she had to bring back the top hat guy no matter how complicated it would be for the sake of Lavi.

XxxXxxX

Tyki slowly crept out from the house. Lately, he had the feeling that his movement was being watched. Everywhere he goes, he could sense akuma nearby but whenever he turned to look back, there wasn't any. His life was being haunted by a sudden uneasiness and he didn't like it. Once he reached for the main road, he made his way to the nearest junction and hid behind the lamp post. He waited for a few seconds and just as his instinct told him, two akuma that had been following him turned up.

"Gosh, where did he go?" roared the first akuma. The second one scanned the area but had lost the track of Tyki.

"I can still smell him but he's not here", said the second one. The first akuma slapped its forehead. Frustrated, the two stood next to the lamp post where Tyki was hiding. Thanks to the garbage can nearby, Tyki's smell trace was completely covered although it was not his style to make use of the trash bin. Tyki held his breathe. He didn't want the two akuma to hear him or he would have to return back to the house. The first akuma leaned itself against the lamp post.

"I don't understand why we have to do this", complained the second akuma.

"Neither do I", agreed the first one.

"Lately, miss seems to be in a bad mood. I wonder why".

"Same with me too. Why do you think she asked us to keep an eye on Mr. Tyki?" asked the first one. The second one just shrugged. "You're not being helpful at all", scolded the first one. The 

second akuma silently watched the people walking in front of them. The first Noah child was acting weirdly recently. To the akuma and the Earl, it was very worrying. "Ah, well. Let's get back to finding this troublemaker", said the second one. The first akuma sighed and they went back into the crowd, attempting to find any sign where Tyki might have possibly been.

After making sure the akuma were nowhere to be seen, Tyki came out. Rhode was keeping a close eye on him. What was her real attention? Rhode had never done that to anyone else in the family before and it was bizarre that she did it now. Confused, Tyki went back to the mansion for it was almost time for the family gathering.

**A/N: If anyone can draw a fanart for me for Yullen in this chapter, I would be glad like hell and I'd love to see if you can do Tyki/Lavi too… Please? Please??**

**Here's your reviews reply:**

**Exorcist Artemis: I'm sorry for my late update! But thanks for the reviews. You are nice too….**

**Poobaoger: Rhode is basically or simply put is in love with Tyki but since she is bounded by the Noah power (randomly), she can't show her affection as how Lavi did. Well… that is what I'm trying to say….**

**Kazyo: Me too… his look is like the art of perfection, how can he not be sleeping like one too? **

**Cloudfarty: I'm sorry but your name really makes me roll on the floor. No offense, really. My life is completely ruined actually… Not really, cause I have DGM. You're right. It's not completely a disaster. **

**MyraHellsing: I agree with you. Kanda the stalker… I like that idea. Maybe I should put it in my other DGM story…**

**Bouchouslvr: Thank you for that comment. I appreciate it so much. **

**Love is but an element: Hmmm… there will be storms alright but the storm is not a natural disaster. Kinda like the one that I said metaphorically, if you know what I mean… **


	17. Chapter 17

Warning: Unbetaed, umm…. Yeah…

Disclaimer: -Running around with all the characters and tries to catch them in a net-

**A/N: Hella, fella! How are you, swoony! Sorry for the late update! I'm currently working on more than 4 stories (4 on and another 8 on the computer) I'm sadistic to myself because bunnies keep attacking me with the deadly ideas guns! Help… here you go, your story! **

CHAPTER 17: Search and find

Rinali and Kanda tailed Allen quietly. The sun was now an inch away from their head and they had been walking in the clearing since early that morning. There were hardly any trees to be seen (easily to say, no trees at all). Much to their liking, the place was like a dessert where only sand was everywhere scattering on the earth. Allen's throat was beginning to dry out. He scanned the dessert like place for any sign of water. "Tch, moyashi. Is this the right place?" asked Kanda. Allen lifted his shoulders briefly. He was confused himself.

Allen scratched his hair. The other day when they tried to find Lavi, he didn't remember crossing any dessert like place and now, when they came back to find the top hat guy, they had to somehow cross an Egypt land. He felt like there was some kind of barrier protecting this place. When he twisted the idea around, Allen realised. The top hat guy was not a normal human.

"There's something fishy about this place", Allen remarked. Rinali nodded in agreement since she too was wondering the same. It might be true that Allen had the worst sense of direction yet so far as she concern, the cursed boy had been leading them in the right direction and Rinali would not doubt it because she didn't have mapping problem. Also, everybody knows Rinali was good on geographical landforms and bearing. Kanda tch-ed again. He wasn't feeling right about this.

"Tch, let's go back", suggested Kanda. However, so much that they wanted too, they couldn't go back for the place looked so indifference. Then, suddenly, Kanda noticed something odd. The footprints they left just now on the sand were now in front of them. In realisation, Kanda put himself in the alert state. The place was rotating. "If this continue, we will never find the way out", said Rinali. She too had noticed the changes.

Allen was feeling guilty for dragging his friends in such trouble. He turned towards them and bowed his head. "I'm sorry", he apologized quietly. Rinali looked at him in surprise as well as Kanda. They never thought that Allen would feel miserable for causing them trouble.

"Tch, what are you apologizing for, moyashi?" asked Kanda. "You came here to help Lavi, don't you?" comforted Rinali. She gave Allen a warm embrace which soothed him. Allen was glad that everyone wasn't angry at him. Instead, they were happy to help him find the top hat guy. "Kanda, come on. Let's give a group hug", insisted Rinali. She didn't want the samurai to miss out the precious moment. Kanda gave a disapproving look and backed away from them. There was no way on earth and not in a million years would he give them a group hug.

Kanda stared in the distance. Then, his eyes caught a glimpse of a moving figure not very far away from them. "I think we've got company", alarmed Kanda and they prepared themselves to face the advancing figure.

XxxXxxX

Tyki fixed the top hat he was wearing. As usual, he wouldn't want to attend the family gathering without it. As he crossed the sand dune, he watched the blue sky above. It had been a long while since he had been using the dessert part of Noah's illusion dimension as a route to get to the mansion. He used to love the place and always used it to inspire his double sided personality, but now, when every time his feet touched the sand, his heart felt so empty and there was no more inspiration for his double sided personality for both had combined themselves into one when Lavi had came to exist in his life. As he walked, he spotted three moving figures from a distance. Puzzled, he decided to take a quick look at them.

As he approached closer, Tyki could distinguish the outline of the people. All of them were wearing exorcist uniform except that there were some additions to their uniforms to mark their one-off points. Looking at them, Tyki recalled something that he had forgotten for a while; the people were Lavi's comrades. "What are you doing here?" asked Tyki. One of the exorcists leaped happily as he saw Tyki. Was there anything that they wanted to say to him that made them heaved a sigh at the sight of him?

"Thank god we found you! We have been trying to find the way to the forest where you live but instead we are lost in this dessert", explained the smallest one among all of them. He beamed happily and relieved to see him. Tyki, looking so surprise and confused hinted a little bliss when he saw the boy's smile. He had believed that there wouldn't be a day when people would welcome him after Lavi departed and seems like he was wrong after all.

"Where's Lavi?" he asked when he could not see the red head together with them.

"Actually, that is why we are here", explained the girl exorcist. Her happy face was now reflecting her wistfulness. Tyki could sense something wrong had happened to Lavi.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"Lavi is now in coma. We thought if we bring you to him, he might just recover. We have tried everything to make him hear us but he seems to be ignoring our calling", said the boy exorcist. Hearing the news of the red head, Tyki was in paralyzed state. His terror of Lavi being hurt had come true.

"But how?" he asked. "Tch, explanation can wait. The question is, do you want to come or not? We have wasted a lot of time to find you", said the samurai exorcist impatiently.

Tyki gloomed himself with his wild assumption of how Lavi had come to that state. Had he went to the Lion's den to kill himself? Was he attacked by thousands of akuma that he came to that state? Or did he receive some kind of punishment, for instance, whipped? "Have you decided or not?" asked the samurai exorcist. He didn't seem to like staying at the place too long.

Tyki made up his mind. If Lavi needed him now, he would come to him no matter how important the family gathering was. For him, Lavi was more important than anything else in the world. If Lavi was hurt, he would feel guilty for not curing him.

"Alright. I'll come", he said in determination.

XxxXxxX

Tyki had learnt a lot of things during the journey to the exorcist's headquarters. He learned that the samurai exorcist was called Kanda and he wasn't the type that he would like to be around with most of the time. The other young boy exorcist was called Allen and the girl exorcist was called Rinali. Both of them was very friendly but most of the time, he noticed that Kanda was always mistreating the cursed boy. Also, he learned that Lavi had jumped off from the tenth floor after restraining himself from eating. When he heard about it, Tyki was half stunned. He had never thought Lavi could be heavily affected after the separation. Not that he wasn't affected at all but it seems that Lavi was weaker than him.

They had taken the cheapest cruise liner as soon as they reached the harbour in the town to avoid from clashing with someone they knew on board or they would be in a lot of trouble. The return must be kept secret and most of the time, the group intended to stay in the room except for the meal time. When they were bored, Allen would offer a card game. At first, he suggested a strip poker game but since Rinali was a girl, they decided to play normal poker. Allen played the game fair and square for he had nothing to lose in the game.

"Straight ace!" said Allen as he showed his card to the rest of the players. Kanda frowned and placed his cards back into the deck. Then, Tyki took the card and shuffled them back and gave out the cards again. Even without any trick, Allen was still a good poker player although he did lose sometimes. The trick was only used when he must win the game, for instance, when the time he was still playing his role as Cross's underling to pay debts around Cross's waist.

"Tch, moyashi. Get loss, will you?" said Kanda in frustration. He picked up his card and observed it. Allen pouted which caused Rinali and Kanda to burn on fire. Rinali glommed Allen, exasperated to see Allen's cute face. On the other hand, Kanda coughed and pretended to be ignorant.

"Don't take Kanda's word to your heart, Allen. Now, now. Do you want to go to the cafeteria with me, Allen?" offered Rinali. Cafeteria really reminded Allen how hungry he had been. His stomach was rumbling, requesting to be filled. He nodded and followed Rinali. Before they left, Rinali turned towards Tyki and Kanda.

"Do you want to come along too?" asked Rinali. "No, we'll just continue to play", answered Tyki on the behalf of Kanda who just gazed at them warily. Tyki shuffled Rinali and Allen's share of cards and placed it in the middle. Kanda picked three cards from Tyki and placed one on the floor. As they played, Tyki tried his best to have conversation with Kanda who was drinking a glass of water. "You like him, don't you?" asked Tyki. Kanda had almost spilled the water at the random question. Immediately, he wiped the fluid off with his shirt sleeves and gazed menacingly at him.

"Who'd be stupid enough to like that moyashi?" asked Kanda. Nonetheless, it was obvious that Kanda was trying to deny himself. "Huh, you are the stupid one", said Tyki. Kanda huffed. He didn't like the moyashi and he would never will. Furthermore, the moyashi was just not compatible to be with him. He was short, weird and too skinny for his own good. He always smiles like that stupid bunny. He was too much alike to Lavi and like Lavi, Allen too had been everybody's bless. All those annoying sides of him were the side that Kanda had never despised. In order, to protect him from tearing apart, Kanda would stay where he was and never to play his role more than he already did.

"Don't poke your nose in my business. Better get yours sorted first", reminded Kanda. Then, he placed a straight suit in front of him. "I win", he said and grabbed his mugen. Then, he left Tyki alone to the place of his desire to calm his fuzzy mind.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Right, sorry for the long wait! But hey, I only receive one review last time so I feel abandoned! Okay, that's my revenge! I can't promise a faster update though because I'm stuck with Naruto and D Gray Man fanfics at the same time. (Please include one death note fanfic too) God, a pain it is. Anyway, you can check up on those stories. But I will update! Don't worry!**

CHAPTER 18: Lover's reunion

The Earl counted the presence of the Noah clan members. They were a member short; Tyki. "Where is Tyki?" asked the Earl. He looked at each of the members, waiting for the answer to his question. It seems like nobody was able to answer him since all of the presence members just stared at him with their own questions cavern on their face. "I've sent two akuma to follow him but they lost his track in the city. He might still be wandering there", explained Rhode. So far, that was all she knew from her infiltrator.

"Man, what was he thinking? Does he really think that hiding will do him good?" asked Road. She too was growing concern of Tyki's latest attitude. The said guy seldom turned up in the mansion and even if he did, he would corner himself in dilemma. If it wasn't for the stupid exorcist who had by any chance stolen Tyki's heart, the guy would have been standing by their side with no guilt in pride. She wasn't sure anymore which side of war was he on. After all, his lover was an exorcist.

The Earl noticed it too. As eager as he would, he asked, "Lately, that boy seems to be in distress. Anybody would like to explain what's wrong with him?" Rhode and Road had decided to keep the secret to themselves or else, Tyki would be in a big trouble with the Earl. However, the dumb ass Boric raised his hand in the air to answer the Earl's question. He was completely excited to see Tyki in trouble for he hated Tyki the most.

"I know, I know", said Boric, "Tyki is in love with someone".

The rest of the family who didn't know it cheered at the remark. Although they knew Tyki had a serious problem of affection to human, they had never thought that the said guy would fall in love with a specific persona.

"Who's that lucky kitten?" asked one of the family members other than Road and Rhode. (**A/N: Apologize that I don't know much about the Noah family**)

"The lucky kitten is... an exorcist", said Road. It was pointless to hide anything for Boric had spoiled everything. Even if they sealed their mouth now, Boric was just going to tell all the information that he knew to the Earl. "His name is Lavi", added Boric. Road had almost smacked her forehead. Like she had thought, Boric would give out everything. The Earl's face changed. Certainly, it was because he didn't like to hear the news at all.

"An exorcist eh?" he muttered. A plan had crept into his dirty mind. Grinning, he said, "Then, we have work to do".

XxxXxxX

Komui caressed Lavi's hair gently. The red head exorcist was still sleeping. Sometimes, he would mutter _Tyki _in his sleep and his hand would motion in the empty air to grab it but all that he could grab was nothing. Lavi looked paler each day and his hand was starting to show bones. The situation was almost similar to a dead man rotting and that was why they needed him to wake up as soon as possible.

Reever would come everyday with tray full of food in case Lavi would wake up in hunger but whenever he came to pick the tray back in the hope it would be empty, the food was left untouched. Everything was hopeless and most of their work was held back due to the crisis. Komui wanted to at least told Allen, Rinali and Kanda when they came back that Lavi had regain his consciousness and he was healthy enough to actually walked by himself but Lavi didn't even show the slightest shine to their drearily hope.

"Please, Lavi. Wake up for us. How long will you stay like this?" asked Komui. Then, he made his way out from the infirmary.

XxxXxxX

"This is the fourth day of their vacation, Komui", said Reever as he counted the number of days the three exorcists had left. In truth, he too wished that he could get some rest but Komui would object to it whenever he mentioned about it. "Have they called us yet?" asked Komui as he remembered the golem that he had given to Kanda earlier. Was Kanda having fun that he wouldn't call the base to report at all?

"Do you want me to call them?" asked Reever. He wanted to find out about the exorcist as much as the supervisor did. Komui gave a thought at it. However, if he were to call them on their vacation, he would only remind them their worries.

"Nah, leave them alone. They're having fun", said Komui like an old man he was.

XxxXxxX

The wind rustled amongst the leaves. Birds chirruped happily, perching on the branches to find mates. It was early February and spring scent was floating in the air. Kanda, Allen, Rinali and Tyki walked carefully in the forest, keeping an eye on everything that passed by. Not long after that, they stopped in front of a humongous willow tree.

"Whoah", gaped Allen as he touched the willow tree. He had never seen anything as big as the willow tree before.

"This is it", said Rinali.

"Che, how do we get into the headquarters using this?" asked Kanda. He had never thought the humongous willow tree was a secret gateway to the headquarters. Rinali smiled, proud to have the knowledge about the secret passageway for herself. It made her feel clever as well as important.

"Just say the magic word and the entrance will open", she said. "Where does this thing lead too?" asked Tyki, wondering if the path needed him to carefully hid himself once he was inside. "Now, that is the tricky bit. This willow tree will answer to your place of desire. You only have to think your purpose coming here and it will bring you there", explained Rinali slowly.

"So, what is the magic word?" asked Tyki.

"It's _please_", said Rinali. Everyone turned to Rinali. How could the pass code of an important passage was as simple as that?

"I know what you are thinking but nii-san says evil people never say please", said Rinali. Tyki sighed. If that was the reason, then Rinali's brother was completely wrong. No matter how selfish the Noah was, they always trained themselves to say please.

"Well, Tyki. Go on. We aren't going to disturb you, are we, boys?" proposed Rinali. Kanda nodded but Allen just stared at him.

"Allen? Aren't you going to agree with me?"

"Ha? Ah, yeah, go on", said Allen, returning back to the reality.

Tyki rested his hand on the bark of the willow tree. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind. Then, he focused his thought to the one and only purpose of his visit; to meet Lavi. "Please", he said and a door appeared in front of them. When he opened it, he saw a bed across the room. He drew closer to the bed frame and on it, lays the sleeping Lavi. Slowly and guiltily, he touched the poor boy's cheek. As if knowing his presence, tears flowed down the pale cheek. A pair of hand rested on Tyki's arm, yearning for safety and not letting him go. Then, a pair of green eyes stared glassily and meaningfully at him.

"Tyki, please don't go", Lavi plead.


End file.
